


Anbaric Touches

by Not_You



Series: Masks And Other Stuff [11]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - High School, Daemon Touching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: A snippet of Adrian and Eddie and their daemons.





	Anbaric Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Adrian's daemon is an African wildcat, because they are the ancestors of the domestic cat and dovetail neatly with his thing about ancient Egypt.
> 
> Eddie's daemon is a California condor because some genius on the meme wrote a bit with it and I couldn't unsee it. She gets her name from Gallus Mag, a terrifying female bouncer for a waterfront dive in 1800s New York.

"A-Adrian..." Eddie's voice cracks, just a little, and Irkalla purrs thunderously and writhes under his hands as they sink into her tingling, electric fur.

"This is serious, isn't it?" he says archly, tender and amused and scared and hopelessly turned on all at once. Two things he's sure of: he's break down completely if he doesn't banter, and he doesn't want this to stop.

"Fuck, I... Jesus, I hope I don't get hard playing with Bubastis, now."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Eddie." Her voice is like midnight or silk, pitched low and insinuating and sliding over him like a pair of hands. She flicks one ear and nibbles lightly at his thumb with wicked needle teeth. "I think you'll be able to tell the difference." Adrian laughs quietly, and then muffles a moan as Eddie nuzzles his face into the soft fur of her belly.

"Mm. I think you're right, babe."

A sharp beak nips Adrian's ear and makes him jump. "Gimme some sugar," Maggie says, her whiskey and razor blade voice full of the mischief and fearful bravado of Eddie's grin. 

She knows she's not beautiful, and Adrian is always touched by how much it bothers her. Now he lets her settle her ungainly self half on his shoulder, half on his chest, claws digging in and making him whimper. He wraps an arm around her as she drapes one massive wing over him like a blanket, tucking him in against her hollow bones and hammering heart like a secret. She preens his golden hair, and chirps when he returns the gesture as best he can with slender fingers, shivering at the electric feel of her which is not so much unreal as more than real, and the surprised way Eddie gasps and sighs.


End file.
